Am I Dreaming?
by TooManyFeels
Summary: The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite. Tom Riddle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This was it. This was how it ended.

She had always wanted to die peacefully in her sleep, but apparently fate didn't allow that. She had probably ruined the future. She failed her mission.

_'Don't underestimate him.' T_he words echoed around in her head.

She wondered what the future was like now, how much had she changed? She slowly closed her eyes and prepared herself for death.

"Afraid are we?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She shut her eyes tighter. "With you out of the way, I will be free to take full control"

She didn't answer him, she didn't want to, there was no point. No one was coming to rescue her now, even if they did figure it all out, it was to late.

"No answer, not one for last words I see" he taunted.

"Or I just have nothing to say" She spat. "Not get it over with, KILL ME!" She screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

**Please review, and remember that was just the prologue, a very short prologue, but a prologue all the same :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Verity Clarke was an average witch and that was the way she liked it. Her parents were divorced and didn't care about her so instead she lived with a friend and her family, who were like her own. She hadn't been in trouble recently; she hadn't done anything extremely wrong. Except turn in her potions essay a day late but that wouldn't be the reason she was stood outside the headmistress's office. She knocked gently on the door and it opened for her.

"Ah Miss Clarke" McGonagall greeted her. "Take a seat." She motioned for her to sit. She sat down and plucked at her Ravenclaw robes. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

"Err, indeed I was"

"I will get straight to it" she said. "There is no point beating around the bush. There has been a prophecy written about you, Miss Clarke"

Verity couldn't help the gasp that emitted from her. "A-a-about me" she spluttered. Her eyes were wide with confusion. Why was there a prophesy written about her?

"Yes my dear, about you" McGonagall said, taking a seat across from her. "And it seems extremely important." She paused before adding. "And dangerous"

Dangerous! Verity's heart leapt and she had a sharp intake of breath. "Oh god, what's gonna happen to me?"

"The prophesy states that you could be the only one to undo great wrongs. Change the fate of the world if you will." McGonagall took a deep breath. "It is a lot to ask, but we have a task for you"

"We?" she questioned.

"Yes, we. The prophesy" McGonagall began. "Says that you will travel back in time. That you could be the only one to change the fate of a boy."

Verity did not like the sound of this one bit. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to ask. "What boy?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as you may know him Voldemort"

Verity couldn't help it, she laughed. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"Miss Clarke" McGonagall said sternly. "This is no laughing matter"

Verity kept on laughing until she caught site of McGonagall face. Her expression was stern and brewing on angry, and Verity's laughter soon died down. "You're being serious?"

"I am. This prophesy that was made. It…it seems almost impossible. You will travel back in time and somehow change the fate of Voldemort, saving countless lives. Of course the prophesy is much more poetic than my short and swift description"

"What if I say no, to this prophesy?" she asked.

"Well then nothing. Things will stay as they are." McGonagall said. "And the lives that were lost during those frightful decades will stay lost"

Verity felt sick. "And if I do … go back into the past…what will happen to me then?"

"We don't know. Hopefully you may succeed in changing the fate of him."

"But the future it would change, how would it change?" she asked quickly. "Harry Potter would not be the boy who lived, would he? He would grow up with his family. What would happen to him? What would happen to you? Or to…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It was illegal to change past events, an event as big as this one was… it was…

"We are very aware the changes this would cause. But imagine if he was stopped. Imagine if those who died were alive. Parents would have their children again. Orphans would have their parents. Can you imagine how much better the world would be if Voldemort never came to be?"

Verity could. She could see how much better the world would be. Countless lives saved. The wrong in the world righted. But how was she meant to change the fate of Voldemort. He was incapable of feeling. He was pure evil, he killed without mercy. He only wanted power and nothing more. "How am I meant to do this?" she asked. "How am I meant to change his fate?"

"I'm sorry my dear." McGonagall replied. "We don't know. We know nothing than what the prophesy said. You can change things, we don't know how. How you could change the fate of a monster that is Voldemort. But if there is a chance…"

"You want me to do it?"

"We cannot force you into anything." Said McGonagall, reaching over and patting her arm.

She could save lives, she could be a hero. She didn't want to be a hero though. She liked be a nobody; being average. Having a few close friends and a range of acquaintances. Being average at most subjects. Having a few people who she couldn't stand and who couldn't stand her. The average life. She didn't always like it, but it was her life and at the end of the day it was mostly enjoyable, but this pressure being placed on her. Could she really say no?

Could she really turn this down? To save lives? Wouldn't that be selfish? It would be selfish; there was no question about it. She didn't really have a choice in the matter did she? She took a deep breath and answered.

"When do we begin?"

* * *

Things had happened so quickly. One minute she was Verity Clarke and the next she was Ada Jenkins a sixth year transfer student. She was home-schooled until her parents were killed tragically by Grindelwald. She was no longer a witty Ravenclaw she was now a cunning Slytherin. That was her back story anyway.

Verity felt so sick. She felt like she was hurtling down the side of a cliff, not knowing when she would hit the bottom. Or even if she would hit the bottom. Maybe she would continue hurtling down the cliff face forever.

"You are doing a magnificent service." McGonagall said, smiling. It even looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Someone was sent into the past ahead of you. They would have informed the ministry of that time of the circumstances as much as they can. Headmaster Dippet has also been informed and so has the Dumbledore of that time. They are the only ones who know."

"Right." Verity said, her voice was shaky and weak.

"No one else must know of your true nature. I wish you luck. You should appear in Professor Dippet's office in the year 1943. The year Voldemort…err" she paused. "The year Tom Riddle starts properly down his path of evil. Opening the chamber of secrets and creating his first horcrux. "

"Bye" she said shutting her eyes tight and she turned the time turner for its final time.

.

Time was rushing past her and she could feel herself moving away from everything she had ever known. So quickly things had happened. She was moving about from 2013 and into 1943. To fulfil a prophesy. She had no idea how she was meant to change the fate of an evil man. A man who was said to be incapable of feeling, all he wanted was to succeed in his quest for power. This was ridiculous, it hurt her head. It made her want to throw up.

She opened her eyes and found herself in from of a smiling Headmaster Dippet and equally smiling Dumbledore. He looked young, well younger than his portrait.

"Welcome, please tell us nothing of our fates in the future, although I suppose that has been explained. No one must know why you are here" Professor Dippet said nodding his head, and reaching out to grasp and shake her hand.

"Yeah" she said, shakily. "It's been explained"

"Ah good" said Dumbledore, his eyes seemed to twinkle. "Welcome to 1943"

What had she done? What on earth had she done? What was wrong with her? She was an idiot! What had she…why had she? Oh god, she could feel her head getting fuzzy. She couldn't do this. She … what was wrong with her? She barely said goodbye to her friends, she had told them she was going away and wouldn't tell them why.

She was going to be black out, she could tell.

And she was right, a few seconds later, everything faded to black.

**So rubbish, oops. OH WELL! Also I know all Time turners were meant to have been destroyed but just ignore that fact please (:**

**And yeah ok, please review, and stuff. This chapter was boring and odd and quite shite to be honest aha. Sorry. **

**Till the next time, BYE!**


End file.
